The Secret of the Cherry Blossom
by SasuSakuKawaii
Summary: She has always been a nuisance. She always had to be protected. But there was a reason that she was weak. Only a few people know what she did to save the person she loves the most... SasuSaku
1. Memories

**Hey everyone! This is my first story! I had this idea for a long time and then decided to write it. I am having a bit of trouble with the beginning because I got the main part in my head! LOL Also sorry for any grammar mistakes! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**......Flashbacks.....**

The pink-haired kunoichi woke up from the nightmare that has been haunting her for a long time. She had tears running down her face. She was covered in sweat and started shivering when a cool breeze came in through her window. She was breathing heavily remembering parts of the nightmare. The nightmare was a flashback of what happened on that night. The night when her loved one's entire clan was murdered by his own brother. Only a few people knew the reason why Itachi murdered the whole Uchiha clan. Only a few people knew the reason why Sasuke Uchiha was still alive. Only a few people knew what she did to save her precious Sasuke.

Sakura looked out the window it was still night. The moon was beautiful but it reminded her of that horrible day. She decided to take a walk around the village. She needed to clear her head from the thoughts about that night.

As she was walking around the village she suddenly stopped. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was heading. The kunoichi looked around to see that she was at Uchiha complex.

"Sasuke-kun......" "Will you come back? Will Naruto and I be able to bring you back?" she said outloud sadly looking at his house.

"We will bring him back no matter what!" said a voice behind her.

The pink-haired girl turned around to see her precious friend. "Naruto?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to take a walk around the village. Then I saw you standing near the Uchiha complex. So are you also taking a walk?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we will bring him back fo sure!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

"_Thank you Naruto! You are always there when I need someone to help or encourage me."_ she thought smiling to herself.

______________________________________________________________________

The kunoichi of team 7 was walking down the road between busy markets. Lady Tsunade had called her to come to her office. Then she saw a blonde boy sitting at the Ichiraku's. The blonde saw her and his grin widened.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he yelled getting off his seat and paying for the food.

"Hey." she said.

"Are you going to Tsunade's office? She said we have a very important mission." he said still grinnig at her with excitment in his eyes.

"I wonder what kind of mission she will give us." she also said with excitment she hadn't had a mission for over a month. She did enjoy her job at the hospital but it got boring over time.

As two very close friends got closer to the Hokage's tower they saw Sai. He was also heading to the Hokage's office. As he heard the blonde haired teammate call out he turned around and waved at them.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto yelled.

Sai smiled as they got closer to where he was standing. "Hi Naruto-kun. Hi Sakura-chan. How are you two doing?" he said with a real smile. He had learned what friendship is from seeing what kind of bonds Naruto and Sasuke have. He also saw Sakura's reaction when she heard his voice when they found out Orochimaru's hideout a few months ago. Sai has changed and became friends with Naruto and Sakura. They both were caring, strong, determined, and wonderful people.

When they finally entered Tsunade's office. They saw Captain Yamato and Kakashi standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"_This is really weird. Kakashi being here earlier than her teammates and herself. He was usually the last one to arrive unless it was something very important. So this mission must be more important than she had guessed." _Sakura thought as she closed the door.

"Good morning everyone." Hokage said as her expression turned to a serious one. "You have an important mission and you have to leave tomorrow morning at six." she said as she looked at all the people present in the room. "Your mission is to capture Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back. The anbu reported where his hideout is at this morning. I also have news for you all. As you know Sasuke killed Orochimaru and we got the news that he killed his brother Uchiha Itachi about a week ago. He is cooperating with Akatsuki and has four people travelling with him and accomplishing missions.

Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened. They were both thinking the same thing. Now that he killed his brother it would be much easier to bring him back. _Right?!_ Then Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor. _"What if we won't be able to bring him back. Ahhh Sakura calm down. If you think like this you will become weak and useless again. All this work I have done to become stronger will not go to waste. And what I did on that night was to protect him so I have to be strong and not to give in to this pain. I have to protect him and bring him back no matter what. Even if it costs me my life!" she thought._

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was a third person to arrive to the Konoha gates. Naruto and Sai were already there and waiting for others to show up.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto! Ohayo Sai!" Sakura said in a cheery voice but there also was sadness in her voice. She had that dream again last night and she was thinking about Sasuke. She was staring into the space blankly.

"Sakura-chan?! Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and focused her eyes on Naruto.

"I am fine" she said giving a slight smile.

They waited for a while until Kakashi and Yamato showed up.

"You are late again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in an slightly angry voice.

"Well you see..." said Kakashi when he suddenly was interupted by Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah I know you got lost on the path of your life." Naruto said with a bored tone.

"No he actuall-" said Yamato when Kakashi stepped on his foot.

"Yeah, thats right I got lost on the path of life" he said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes and started walking.

"Come on everyone! We have a very important mission to complete!" said Naruto in a cheery but serious voice.

"Yeah, yeah we just have to bring back that chicken but haired guy." said Sai calmly until he saw Sakura with flames in her eyes and gulped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" said Sakura as her eyes lit up with fire even more. "THAT CHICKEN BUT HAIRED GUY WAS ONCE MY TEAMMATE!" she said crucking her knuckels as she got ready to punch Sai.

" Aha..ha..ha. I was just kidding Sakura-chan." Sai said laughing nervously and ready to run. He did not want to get punched by her. Three weeks ago when Sai called her an ugly hag she got so mad and punched him really hard! He had to stay in the hospital for two weeks to recover from his injuries. He did not want to be in the hospital again.

"Ah, Naruto! I think we better go! I'll go ahead" Sai said while focusing his chakra on his feet ready to run.

Sakura concentrated her chakra in her fists and got ready to chase Sai.

______________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please review! I really want to know what people think about this story so far! I'll try to update as fast as I can! Arigatou! ^_^**


	2. Meeting

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Your reviews cheered me up! I am so mad because someone got me sick and I recovered from my sickness only three weeks ago! AAAAAAH! LOL Ok enough with my life and here is chapter 2! ^_^**

**Oh and there was a question asked of what Sakura did to save Sasuke? It will be revealed in upcoming chapters somewhere in the end of the story. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**I don't own Naruto! (signs) I wish he were real! T-T ENJOY! ^_^**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

**........Encounter..........**

The raven haired boy opened his eyes from his slumber. It was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon. He was laying under a tree, his body hidden under the shadow of the tree. The wind was blowing his raven hair. He was training earlier and needed to take a shower. He stood up to go back to the hideout ready to take a shower. When wind blew a bit stronger and a few cherry blossom petals flew past his face.

"Sakura...." he said remembering his annoying teammate and the night he left her.

He hasn't forgotten her. Something flickers in his chest each time he thinks about her. There is this feeling that he can't describe hidden deeply inside his heart. He hated her in the beginning but then he got to know her better. She became one of his close people and someone he cared for. He pushed the thought away and continued walking to the hideout.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" yelled a red haired girl. She ran and clung on his arm.

"Hey! Did you have fun training alone?" said Suigetsu while grinning.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Did you miss me?" Karin said. He didn't say anything and started walking. But she was pulling him down because she clung on him so tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Let go." Sasuke said calmly but the irritation in his voice is still noticeable.

"But Sasuke-ku-" she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I said let go." he said and gave her a glare. Anger noticeable in his voice. She quickly let go.

"You don't have to be so shy Sasuke-kun!" she said with a dirty look.

"Yeah, in your dreams" said Suigetsu while smirking.

"Shut up you fish face! No one asked you! Plus you are just jealous." Karin said with anger.

"What should I be jealous of? Of your stupidity?" said Suigetsu with a smirk again.

"What did you say? You fish face!" Karin asked with anger again.

"I said of what should I be jealous of? Your stupidity? What are you going deaf?" Suigetsu said while grinning.

"You asked for it! You freak!" she said rolling up her sleeves.

"Oooh you were smart enough to think of another nickname! Thats impressive for-" he was interrupted by Karin punching him in the face.

"You little-" she was interrupted when Suigetsu started laughing.

"What?" she said with no clue of what was so funny.

"Ha ha ha-**you**-ha ha-**have**-a-ha ha-**racoon on**-ha-**your**-ha ha-**head**-ha ha-**and he** **looks**-ha-**just**-ha ha-**like** **you**-ha ha!" Suigetsu said while laughing.

Karin's eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! AAAAH ITS MESSING UP MY HAIR! AAAH GIVE MY GLASSES BACK YOU ANIMAL! HELP ME SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Karin yelled while panicking.

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the commotion that was going on behind his back and kept walking lost in his own thoughts.

______________________________________________________________________

Sakura was exhausted after casing Sai around. She got carried away and she had only about 60% percent of chakra left. Also, about 15 trees were laying on the ground from the chakra infused punches that were meant for Sai.

"_Aaah that siamese cat face! I am low on chakra now. Also, I got carried away! Well at least we are almost there." Sakura thought when she was interrupted by a very strong pain in her chest just above her heart. She stopped hopping from tree to tree and fell on her knees. She grabbed the place where the pain came from and gave a small and painful scream._

"_Sakura-chan! What's wrong?! Sakura-chan?!" Naruto screamed as he ran to her and took her hand._

_Sakura just grabbed his hand and screamed in pain again. The others rushed where Sakura and Naruto were. _

"_What the heck? This haven't happened since that night. No, it can't be...this only means that he is somewhere near. I have to get ready to fight him." Sakura thought._

_The pain grew stronger and she couldn't hold it anymore as she screamed louder in pain and passed out._

"_SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! HEY HOLD ON! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as tears ran down his face. He couldn't help it. One of his closest friends were in pain. No, she was like a sister to him. He had no idea what was happening to Sakura and he couldn't help her._

Kakashi and the others watched helplessly as their dear student and teammate passed out. Kakashi leaned down to Sakura and put a hand on her forehead. Kakashi's eyes widened. She was burning up and panting very hard.

"Let's rest for a while. She is burning up and we need to regain our strength." Kakashi said in a sad tone.

Everyone nodded as Naruto took Sakura in his arms and followed everyone to a big tree where they would rest for the night.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura opened her eyes. It was night. She moved her eyes to the side and saw Naruto's form leaning against a tree and sleeping peacefully. Her eyes widened when she saw his tear stained face.

"_Why was he crying?" _she thought sadly. Then she remembered what had happened. The pain she felt when she passed out, Naruto's voice, and his eyes the one who was responsible for her agonizing pain. Sakura still had a fever but it wasn't as high as before. She was also very thirsty so she decided to find a river or something.

Sakura wandered around the forest and finally heard a sound of water. She moved the branches of the trees out of her way and found a waterfall. The waterfall was surrounded by rocks and flowers. The moon was beautifully reflecting on the water.

Her fever was getting higher so she decided to bathe for a bit to cool herself down.

As she took off her clothes she noticed the mark on the left side of her chest just above her heart. It was a cherry blossom flower surrounded by dark green thorns. She remembered what happened on that day when she saved her beloved Sasuke. Memories started coming back along with pain. She shook the thoughts away and slowly got into the water.

"_Aaaah the water feels great! I really needed this." _she thought. She looked up at the moon and it reminded her of that night when Sasuke left her. "_I have been thinking about him a lot lately." _she thought with a sad expression on her face. Sakura once again looked up at the moon drifting into thoughts once again. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was walking out of the hideout. He couldn't fall asleep and decided to take a walk. He was headed towards the forest. He hopped from tree to tree feeling the breeze on his skin. As he was hopping from tree to a tree he got thirsty and decided to head to the waterfall that was near by. When he got to to the waterfall he saw a figure in the water. As he moved closer to see the figure's face he stepped on a stick and it cracked. The figure quickly dashed out of the water and threw it in his direction. He moved his head to the side. He turned around to see what was thrown at him. It was a kunai. When he turned around the figure wasn't there anymore. He signed and headed back to the hideout, forgetting that he was thirsty.

"Who the heck was that? I hope he didn't see me naked." she thought as light shade of pink covered her face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pink haired girl woke up slowly opening her eyes. It was about 9 o'clock. As she sat up she saw everyone else sleeping. She got up to make breakfast. She took Naruto's bag and took out a few instant ramens. Soon everyone woke up from an aroma of ramen that attracted them.

"Sakura'chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her and hugged her. Sakura's eyebrows started twiching. Naruto was about to let go when se hugged him back. Naruto's eyes widened from shock.

"S..Sakura-chan." he said confused.

"Did I make you worry? Was that why you were crying yesterday?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Well..yeah. But the important thing is that you are okay now." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am fine now Naruto. So there is no need to worry." she said giving Naruto a smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura." Kakashi said with a serious voice while hopping from tree to a tree.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What happened back there?" he said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I don't know I just felt pain" she said lowering her eyes. "_I am sorry Kakashi sensei I can't tell anyone what happened. But I am sure there will be a time when I will finally able to tell you and the others what happened on that day." _she thought sadly.

She was interrupted by strong pain on the left side of her chest. She screamed in pain. As she was about to fall on her knees Naruto rushed to her side and caught her.

She saw a person jumping on the just in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw those eyes. She screamed even harder now because the pain was so unbearable.

"Hello, my dear Sakura-chan. It has been a long time since I last saw you. You have grown up." the man said with a devilish smile on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy! ^_^ Sorry guys. I will try to update as fast as I can. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne! ^_^**


	3. Confession

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They always cheer me up and I can't wait until someone reviews. Please keep reviewing and I will try to update as soon as I can! So here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**I don't own Naruto! T_T LOL**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura was looking at the man and trembling like crazy. Naruto noticed that and tightened his grip on Sakura. Sakura screamed in pain again. The man smiled when he saw her in pain. Kakashi's and Yamato's eyes widened this was the first time they saw him in person. He was supposed to be dead. They both heard of him. He was very dangerous.

"Are you the one who is doing this to her?!" Naruto asked with anger.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? You kuubi brat!" the man said and started laughing.

Naruto got very mad. If this man was doing this to Sakura he would kill him. His eyes turned into red color, his teeth became longer, an orange aura started forming around his body. Two tails came out. When Sakura saw him like this tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't bear to see him like this. He would get hurt because of this.

"N-Naruto-kun! Please s-stop its okay." she said while enduring the pain at the same time. Then she screamed again.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked as he looked back at her and his body was returning to normal. She gave him a weak smile and grabbed the left side of her shirt just where the mark was.

"Naruto take Sakura and run. Sai you back him up. Yamato and I will stay and hold him back. If he reaches you then one of you will have to fight him and one of you will have to look after Sakura. Got it?!" Kakashi said in a whisper. Both Naruto and Sai nodded. Sakura gripped Naruto's arm in pain.

Kakashi and Yamato stood in a fighting stance ready to fight. The man smirked.

"You think you two can hold me down?!" he said while starting to laugh evilly.

"Don't underestimate us!" said Yamato while making hand seals.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai escaped while their teachers were fighting.

As they ran. Trees were blown up behind them.

"K-Kakashi- sensei! Captain Yamato!" Sakura screamed. She felt weak again. She couldn't do anything again and all of this was happening because of her. Madara Uchiha was one of those who knew her secret and was after her. He never would let her go until he got what he wanted.

As they were hopping from tree to a tree kunai with explosive notes flew at them. Sai drew a bird in 3 seconds and blocked the kunais.

"Did he already take out Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato!?!'" asked Naruto.

"I guess. He is twice stronger than both of them put together." Sakura said as pain stroke in her left side again. She squeaked.

"Tell me Sakura! Who is this guy? How do you know him? Why is he after you?" Naruto asked in a serious voice.

Sakura couldn't answer any of his questions. It was a secret only a few people knew.

"I-I can't tell you Naruto. I am sorry. I'll tell you when the time comes." she said lowering her eyes. Another tree blew up behind them.

"He took out Sai in only 3 minutes!" Naruto thought.

He quickened his pace and so did Madara Uchiha.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was out in the field covered with grass. He only got there a few minutes ago. He looked up in the sky. It was sunny and only some white clouds flying around. As he was about to start training he heard a few explosions in the forest behind him. He focused and noticed some familiar chackras.

"_T-this is Naruto's chakra! What is he doing here. And there is someone else. It's Ma-_" he got interrupted from his thoughts. As an explosion occured a few meters away from him and Naruto flew out of the trees with Sakura in his arms.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke said to himself so he was the only one who could hear it. The explosion was so big that it caused Naruto to accidentally let go of Sakura from his tight grip. Naruto landed on his stomach and Sakura landed five meters away from him hitting her head and bruising her body.

Madara appeared two meters away from Sasuke his back facing him.

"Hello, Sasuke! You did great on your mission. I have some business to take with one of your ex-teammates." Madara said while looking at Sakura.

When Madara said that Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"And what kind of business is that?!" Sasuke said with a clam voice.

"Something that happened years ago. I had a contract with your female ex-teammate in exchange for something.

Sakura barely stood up because the impact was so hard her whole body was hurting. She infused chakra in her right hand and darted off towards Madara. Madara grabbed her hand and she squeaked from the pain in her left side. She then tried to kick his side with her left foot but he caught it. Then he kicked her in the stomach so hard that she spat out blood and flew ten meters away from where he was standing.

Sakura groaned as she attempted to stand up and was met by Madara's foot. He kicked her much harder this time and she spat out more blood. As he was about to kick her again Naruto's shadow clones attacked Madara.

"You want to fight me little boy?!" Madara asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"Naruto didn't say anything and attacked so the fight between two shinobis began.

Sakura tried to stand up but failed and fell back on her knees. She was getting weak all because Madara was doing something with the mark.

Sasuke was just standing there watching them fight. He saw Sakura attempting to stand up and he ran towards her in order to help her. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai arrived when Madara sent Naruto flying into a tree.

When Madara saw Sasuke running towards Sakura he did some hand seals and sent Sasuke flying into a tree but he regained his composure before he hit the tree. Naruto and Sasuke were standing next to each other. The others were standing two meters away from them.

Madara grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled her up roughly. He smirked. She was helpless and she was weak as always.

"So Sakura-chan. You haven't told them what you did and who you are did you?" Madara said smirking evilly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had to tell them now. She had kept this secret from everyone since that day. Since Uchiha clan was massacred.

"S-Sakura-chan? What does he mean by what you did and who you are?!" Naruto said with confusion and worry.

Sakura didn't have the courage to look up into his eyes. She kept this from her closest friends for so many years. This was the time to tell them the truth.

"Well if you don't want to tell them I will tell them myself." Madara said with an evil smile on his face.

"No, I want to tell them." she said sadly. Madara smirked in amusement. He liked to see her suffer and in pain.

"I have been hiding something from you guys!" Sakura said as she looked into Kakashi's eyes then at Naruto's and then at Sasuke's eyes. Everyone made a serious face and listened to her carefully.

"This all happened on that night when the Uchiha clan was massacred. Sasuke! Do you know why Itachi killed the whole clan and you were left alive?!" she asked in a sad tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't." he said and waiting for her to reply.

"Well the reason that your brother killed the whole Uchiha clan is...is..that.." Sakura said while stuttering.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Another cliffy! :p Sorry guys! Now I understand how much fun people are having wen they leave cliffys. LOL Please review! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be updated. Well I am proud of myself because this is the second chapter that I posted for this story today. I try to make them as long as I can! Well thanks everyone! And especially a huge thank you for those who always review! Arigatou!!!!!! Ja ne! ^_^**


	4. The Truth

**Thanks so much for the previews everyone! They always make me smile! They cheer me up each time someone reviews! Thanks! I thought people might think this story is stupid or something but by the reviews I see that some people like it! Please review! Arigatou! ^_^**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Well the reason that Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan is...is...that...it was a mission. The elders ordered him to kill the whole clan but he left you alive because he couldn't kill you. He loved you too much! He wanted you to avenge the clan because he wanted you to become strong. If the elders were to kill you he said that he will tell everyone that it was all a mission." she said lowering her eyes.

Everyone stared at Sakura with wide eyes. Sasuke had tears in his eyes and was slightly trembling.

"W-Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?!" he yelled in anger.

"I c-couldn't if I told you the truth you would have been killed." she had tears running down her face.

"I don't care! So I killed my brother for nothing!? He was the only family I had left!" Sasuke yelled in anger tears running down his face. He was about to run up to Sakura when Naruto stopped him.

"That's enough teme! Look what you are doing to Sakura-chan and yourself!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura trembling, crying, and sobbing. He calmed down a bit.

"Thats not the whole truth yet!" Madara said smiling evilly. He tightened his grip on Sakura and punched her in the stomach. She flew off to the side.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU BASTARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Naruto yelled with anger and concern.

"Shut up, you brat!" Madara said and then chuckled. "You don't even know who she is. You call each other friends. You can keep secrets Sakura-chan." Madara said while looking at Sakura. She tried to get up but the pain shot again. She screamed and started breathing heavily.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and was about to run to her side. He couldn't move. They were all frozen and unable to move. Thorns came out of the ground and wrapped around them. They gasped.

"NO, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!" Sakura yelled struggling to get up.

"I didn't say I would keep the promise until this day!" Madara said while laughed like a devil.

Madara did some hand seals and was about use the jutsu on Sasuke.

"NO! STOP! DON"T HURT THEM!!!" Sakura yelled as tears were streaming down her face.

He sent a few kunais at her. She dodged some of them and two of them pierced in her leg. Madara laughed and got ready to do the jutsu.

"I'll take your powers and your seed." Madara said.

"What is a seed?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Its a crystal that everyone has inside of them. Some people know the jutsu to get them out of people and I am one of them. If your seed will be taken you will die. Its the same thing as your heart." Madara said while smirking.

"NO!" Sakura yelled as she got up. The pain was much stronger now. The mark was getting out of control. A black aura surrounded her. She was screaming even harder now and gripping the left side of her shirt tighter.

"Oh, poor Sakura-chan. You are as helpless as always." Madara said while chuckling.

Sakura glared at him.

"What is happening to her?!" Sasuke asked with worry.

"Oh, its just that the curse mark is going out of control." Madara said simply. Like it was normal.

"Curse mark?! What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked. Sakura screamed louder.

"I had a deal with Sakura on that night. When the Uchiha clan was massacred. Sakura was at the Uchiha complex that night. When you Sasuke were running away from your brother I was standing behind a corner. I was about to kill you. But Sakura stopped me. She begged not to kill you and that she would do anything for you to stay alive. So I put a curse mark on her and we were supposed to fight when she is old and strong enough. But she is still weak because of the curse mark and because her powers are sealed. Thats the reason why she is so weak." Madara said and looked at Sakura pathetically.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. She did all of this for him and suffered from being weak all this years.

"You are lying!" Naruto yelled with disbelief.

"Why would I? If you don't believe me ask Sakura-chan!" Madara said calmly but with amusement in his eyes.

Naruto turned and looked at Sakura. His eyes widened. She was surrounded by a black aura and on the ground.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Let her go!" yelled Naruto.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..i-its true." Sakura said while barely enduring the pain.

She stood up. Barely getting her balance. She closed her eyes. A cherry blossom flower mark appeared in the middle of her forehead. The mark started shining and sent a pink light into the sky. Madara's eyes widened.

"Y-You can't be!" he said.

"Y-yes I am and I am calling them." Sakura said with a little smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is it for this chapter. Sorry guys its just so much fun too leave a cliffy! In the beginning the idea why Itach killed the clan is from manga and the rest of the story is made up by me. Please review! Sorry that this chapter is short! Arigatou! ^_^**


	5. Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and for adding my story to your favorites! Sorry for the cliffys its just so much fun!!! Sorry for the late update and that the chapter is very short! The more people review the faster chapters will be posted because your reviews encourage and cheer me up! So here is Chapter 5! Enjoy! ^_^**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Yes, I am and I am calling them." said Sakura while smiling a little.

Madara just stood there looking at her with wide eyes.

The light from her head stopped shinning and in a few seconds three men appeared in front of Sakura. One of them had long-white hair that reached his butt and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white jacket that reached his knees and white pants. The other man had orange-spiky hair and he was wearing a tiger print jacket and pants. He also had a kunais on his belt. The third one had light blue hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white jacket and black pants.

Sakura signed with relief and then dropped on her knees from increasing pain.

"Sakura-hime!" said the guy with long white hair.

"H-Hiro p-please...the..curse..mark! P-please u-unseal the seal t-that you put on me." Sakura said while panting and squeezing her shirt.

"S-Sakura-hime but-" Hiro was interrupted by Sakura.

"P-please it's o-okay I can't hide it from them anymore." she said as she smiled weakly to him.

"Hime? NANI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto with wide eyes scaring all the birds from the trees.

Hiro took Sakura in his arms and started unzipping her shirt.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto asked with confusion and anger.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "_What does he think he is doing to my Sakura-chan!" _Sasuke thought with anger.

As Hiro unzipped Sakura's shirt he slipped it off of her left shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw the thorns around the mark releasing a black aura. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the mark. She was going through all this suffering just for him. Sasuke's eyes became even sadder when Sakura clutched the mark and screamed.

"Kazuki! Ryota! We have to do it before it gets out of hand!" Hiro said tightening his embrace on Sakura.

Kazuki and Ryota nodded and ran to Sakura's side. Their eyes widened at the sight of the mark covered in black aura. Their eyes lit up in determination. They stood around Sakura and started making hand seals very fast. In a few seconds light surrounded them which looked like a triangle. The cherry blossom flower mark appeared on Sakura's forehead and it shined with a warm pink light.

"Now!" yelled Hiro. They all stopped at the same hand seal as the triangle started shining brighter. The mark on Sakura's forehead started shining brighter and the curse mark on her chest started releasing a pink aura. Sakura screamed in pain as tears ran down her face. Sasuke's heart started breaking at the sight of Sakura's suffering and it was all because of him.

Cherry blossom petals surrounded Sakura's body and the wind blew stronger. Soon she was covered in pink and warm light. As the light slowly faded away they saw a figure. The figure covered with white wings. As the wings uncovered the figure everyone's eyes widened. Sakura was standing there with long hair reaching her knees. Wearing a white dress perfectly covering her every curve. She opened her beautiful-emerald eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. This was Sakura? She was beautiful before but she is even more beautiful now.

"So its true! Its really you! You survived!" Madara said with widened eyes


	6. The End!

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for a very short chapter 5! :'( I just wanted to update at least something! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I was in another country like two months and didn't have internet or anything so I am really sorry! I hope you guys had a great summer! Aaaah and here is another long school year! ok so here is Chapter 6! AND ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY EVERYONE! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THE ENDING! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING! ^_^ **

**I don't own Naruto well you all know that of course it belongs to it's rightful owner which is Masashi Kishimoto! :p ______________________________________________________________________**

"What do you mean she survived?!" Naruto asked with puzzlement.

"Our kingdom was attacked when Sakura-hime was 8 years old. She is a heir of the clan. But she had a special gift which was sharingan. Her mother is from Haruno clan and her father is from the Uchiha clan. The people from Uchiha clan were not allowed to get married to women and men from other clans but her parents broke the rule and fought for their love. Since then it is okay to be married to someone from the other clans. Her sharingan is pink because of the mix of the two clans. She is our destined princess that will save everyone from evil monster. Which is right in front of you." said Hiro.

Madara didn't say anything he just stood there with wide eyes. Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. She turned to Hiro and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Hiro-kun, Ryota-kun Kazuku-kun! Thank you for always protecting me! I was so weak because of the mark and you always helped me. I want to ask you all a favor! Please protect everyone! This people are all precious to me especially...." Sakura looked at Naruto, Kakashi and then Sasuke. She looked back at her guardians.

"Thank you for everything everyone! Please don't interfere and don't let them interfere no matter what! This is my fight!" Sakura said with determined eyes. Then she smiled softly and a tear ran down her face. Hiro, Ryota and Kazuku lowered their heads and leaned to their princess.

"Yes, Sakura-hime." they said all at once.

"Arigatou minna........" Sakura said as she got ready and prepared to fight.

Madara smiled.

"So you want to fight you weakling!" Madara said as he got closer to Sakura.

"I am not a weakling!" Sakura said calmly and closed her eyes. A pink light surrounded her and she changed into her usual fighting outfit. Sakura got into a fighting pose.

Madara smiled and ran to her with a high speed and threw kunais. Sakura dodged them all. Madara did a few hand signs and blew a huge fire ball out of his mouth! Sakura dodged it too and then concentrated on her chakra and punched the ground. They fought like this for about ten minutes.

"I have to finish this stupid game!" Madara grinned.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hiro! The field!" Sakura yelled.

"That's not gonna happen!" said Madara as thorns surrounded everyone. Sasuke tried doing his chidori but it didn't work.

"Don't even try its not going to work." said Madara.

Sakura screamed in pain. As thorns tightly wraped her body.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"L-let them go!" said Sakura as she started struggling and thorns went even dipper in her skin.

"Give me what I want and I will let them go!" said Madara.

"NO!" said Sakura.

"Then watch me take the star seed of the person you love the most!" said Madara laughing like crazy.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Madara put his hand in Sasuke's direction and a light appeared in his palm.

Sasuke tried to tear the thorns but nothing worked the thorns just went dipper into his body.

"Sayonara, Sasuke." said Madara as the light in his hand became bigger and flew to Sasuke's direction.

Sakura ripped the thorns surrounding her with all her strength. She ran to Sasuke as fast as she could.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw that the light went into Sakura's body. She screamed in pain as a pink crystal cherry blossom flower appeared in front of her forehead and was shining with a warm and a bright light.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" screamed her guardians as tears ran down their faces.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto.

"Foolish girl! You sacrificed yourself for this?" Madara said with widened eyes.

Sakura's eyes opened a bit.

"You will never understand..." Sakura said as she fell on the ground.

"S-Sakura....." Sasuke said with still widened eyes.

Madara put his hand out and the pink crystal started moving in his direction.

"N-not s-so fast!" Sakura said as she tried to stand up and the crystal went into her hands.

"S-Sasuke, N-Naruto! Do you want your families back?" Sakura asked as she looked at them. They just stood looking at her.

"I take that as a yes." Sakura said as a small smile appeared on her face.

The crystal in Sakura's hands started to shine with a pink light. Madara covered his eyes with his arm because of the bright light.

Tsunade, Shizune, and everyone from the village who lost their loved ones appeared on the huge field.

"W-What's going on?" asked Tsunade in puzzlement.

Sakura smiled. "Tsunade-sama..."

The crystal flower started shining even more. More people appeared. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"M-Mom, D-Dad?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke's mom came up to him and gave him a gentle loving hug.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw her little brother all grown up and the man she loved the most.

"T-This can't b-be....." Tsunade said as tears ran down her face.

Sakura smiled and then her eyes turned serious. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. The crystal in her hands started shining even more. Then the light went into Madars's direction and surrounded him.

"N-Noooooo!" he yelled and fell on the ground.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun please defeat Madara! I will always be with you...." Sakura said as she looked at them with watery eyes.

The crystal in her hands suddenly broke in half and each peace went into Naruto's and Sasuke's body. Sakura's eyes went blank as she started falling on the ground. Sasuke ripped the thorns and caught her falling body.

Madara stood up.

"S-SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!" yelled Naruto as he ran to her body and tears ran down his face.

"Hiro!" said Sasuke.

"Yes?!" answered could you please take care of her I need to do something said Sasuke with emotionless eyes.

"Sakura-hime...." said Hiro as Sasuke put Sakura in his arms.

Sasuke focused his chackra and chidori started forming in his hand. Naruto started forming rasengan. They both looked at each other and nodded with their heads. As they ran towards Madara chidori and rasengan started turning pink. They both ran with their full speed towards Madara and hit him at the same time. Madara yelled in pain and flew 50 meters away from them. Naruto ran up to him and saw that he was dead.

Sasuke caught his breath and went to Sakura's side. Hiro looked up and put Sakura in Sasuke's arms. He looked at her peaceful and beautiful face.

"That is our princesse's power..." Hiro said as he lowered his tear stained face.

"It is my fault. I wasn't strong enough to protect her!" Sasuke said as he lowered his head.

__________________________________________________________________

**Before you start reading this part put the song called Makenai! Violin version! That will make it even better and romantic! Thanks! ^_^**

**___________________________________________________________________**

A tear ran down his face and he leaned and put his face in the crook of her neck. He tightened his grip on her and started sobbing. Sasuke raised his head looked at her and gently kissed her.

Suddenly the two pieces of the crystal came out of Naruto's and Sasuke's body. The two pieces became one and went into Sakura's body. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she gently said.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hugged Sakura tightly but gently.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You showed that you cared and loved her. The power of your love made the crystal become one again and bring Sakura to life.

A tall blond man and a woman with red long hair came up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" the woman said.

"Hello, my son!" said the man.

"I am your son?" Naruto said as his eyes widened.

"My dad is the fourth hokage!" Naruto yelled and started running around them. Their sweat dropped anime style.

"I love you, Sakura-chan and I will always be by your side!" Sasuke said as he leaned for a kiss.

Tears of happiness ran down Sakura's face.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said before their lips met and their kiss was full of love! ^_^

____________________________________________________________________

**This is it! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review and tell me what you think of the ending! Arigatou Minna! Ja ne! ^_^**

**P.S. There will be another romantic story coming up so check for new stories when you are bored! :p**


End file.
